vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezio Auditore da Firenze
|-|Assassin's Creed II= |-|w/ Armor of Altaïr= |-|Brotherhood= |-|Reflections (1506)= |-|Revelations= |-|After retirement (Titan Comics)= |-|Reflections (Post-retirement)= |-|Embers= |-|Chronicles: China= Summary Ezio Auditore da Firenze (1459 – 1524) was a Florentine nobleman during the Renaissance, and, unbeknownst to most historians and philosophers, the Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins, a title which he held from 1503 to 1513. He is also an ancestor of William and Desmond Miles, as well as Clay Kaczmarek. A member of the House of Auditore, Ezio remained unaware of his Assassin heritage until the age of 17, when he witnessed the hanging of his father and two brothers, Federico and Petruccio. Forced to flee his birthplace with his remaining family members—his mother and sister—Ezio took refuge with his uncle in the Tuscan town of Monteriggioni, at the Villa Auditore. After learning of his heritage from Mario, Ezio began his Assassin training and set about on his quest for vengeance against the Templar Order, and their Grand Master, the Spaniard Rodrigo Borgia, who had ordered the execution of his kin. During his travels, Ezio managed to not only unite the pages of the Codex, written by Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Mentor of the Levantine Assassins, but also to save the cities of Florence, Venice, and Rome from Templar rule. He ensured the future travels of Christopher Columbus to the New World, liberated Rome from Borgia rule, and prevented the rise to power of Ercole Massimo's Cult of Hermes, helping spread the Renaissance and Assassin ideals of independence and free will throughout Italy. In the years that followed, Ezio began a quest to rediscover the lost history of the Order. Travelling to the aged fortress of Masyaf in order to learn more of the Assassins before him, he discovered it overrun with Templars and made his way to the city of Constantinople to uncover the location of the Masyaf keys which, as he discovered, would unlock the fortress's fabled hidden library when brought together. A decade later, Ezio had retired and resided in a Tuscan villa with his wife, Sofia Sartor, and his two children; Flavia and Marcello. Sometime after helping teach the Chinese Assassin Shao Jun the ways of the Order, Ezio died of a heart attack at the age of 65, during a visit to Florence with his wife and daughter. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with swords, melee weapons, hidden blades, hidden gun, crossbow, normal artillery, bombs, Staff of Eden and Apple of Eden. At least 8-C with his best artillery, Leonardo da Vinci's war machines and his strongest bombs generally. Even higher with preparations Name: Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Il Mentore (The Mentor), The Prophet Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 17 at the beginning of Assassin's Creed II, 40 at the end of Assassin's Creed II and at the beginning of Brotherhood, 48 at the end of Brotherhood, 52 in Revelations, 53 by the end of Revelations, 65 at the time of Embers and his death Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Master Assassin, Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins, Special Advisor of Pope Julius II Powers and Abilities: Ezio=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Ezio had noted himself to have far more finely-tuned senses than anyone alive during his time due to constantly honing them in his journey without rest), Regeneration (At least Low, healed from a stab wound inflicted by a Staff of Eden-amped Rodrigon Borgia without needing further medical aid. Has also survived being stabbed like this numerous times in his life), Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis, Retrocognition and Precognition (Via Eagle Vision, could perfectly recreate and revisit past events that had already happened, could look for objects of interest, differentiate between friend-to-foe, see a person's true intentions and revisit their memories, figure out weak spots, analyze extremely dangerous areas to better understand them, Eagle Vision users are even capable of fighting against characters who have high-level precognitive powers, like in the case when one makes use of the Apple's precognitive powers in battle, and can make accurate predictions of their own in the midst of combat or during investigations with proper concentration, and Ezio had an unusually high sense of awareness, higher than most other Eagle Vision users alive during his time, even Giovanni Borgia and the unpredictable La Volpe, being able to predict attacks and even figuring out where and when to strike just mere moments before the attack even occurs. Later trains this and evolves it to a literal sixth sense. Talked and interacted with Minerva's soul), Master survivalist, Master tactician, Indomitable Will (No matter how tense the situation may be, Ezio will never back down from it. Also resistant to the Apple's fear-inducing and will-manipulating abilities), Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Master Fighter, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery and Vehicular Mastery (Hidden Blades, throwing knives, swords, daggers, spears, axes, maces, hammers, various war machines of Leonardo da Vinci, Greek fire, guns, advanced First Civilization technology, bow, cannons, machine guns, mortars etc.), Flight (With Leonardo da Vinci's flying machine), Pressure Point Strikes (Capable of knocking out enemies by hitting at their pressure points, and has used this method to torture his interrogation victims), Can glide long distances with his parachutes, Highly skilled acrobat, Well versed in the deadly arts of killing, Highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, Expert in parkour, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, Skilled artist and inventor, Multi-Lingualist (Expert in speaking Italian, Greek, English, Turkish and Arabic), Can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will or even kill them (via Pieces of Eden), Technology Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Ezio is capable of using the First Civilization's technology and artifacts without suffering from any detrimental effects. Could easily open doorways to First Civilization temples while normal humans couldn't due to not having high concentrations of Isu DNA within them), Status Effect Inducement (Via several abilities in combat, with the Apple of Eden and via Thunder Bombs), Smoke Manipulation (via smoke bombs), Explosion Manipulation (via Splinter Bombs), Stink Manipulation (via Stink Bombs), Surface Scaling (with Sticky Bomb shells), Madness Manipulation (via combat tactics, poison bombs, poison darts and Types 1, 2 and 3 via the Apple of Eden), Fire Manipulation (With Greek Fire), Poison Manipulation (via poison blades, darts and bombs), Sound Manipulation (via Cherry Bomb), Blood Manipulation (via Blood bombs, they splatter lamb blood onto people to scare them into thinking they have been injured), Fear Manipulation (via Apple of Eden, Dagger of Brutus, Yusuf's Turkish Kilij, Sword of Vlad Tepes and Armor of Ishak Pasha), Extreme Pain Tolerance |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Diseases (Frequently had sexual encounters with brothels in his teenage years without suffering from STDs. Also took care of his brother Petruccio, who was plagued with several infectious ailments), Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Life Absorption (Naturally possesses these resistances due to being an Isu-Hybrid, resisted Rodrigo's use of the Apple to control him and take away his life-force), Poison Manipulation (When he blew up the gunstock caches of Derinkuyu, Ezio breathed in huge amounts of highly toxic smokes and fumes and lasted far longer than most civilians and still managed to run at full power, whereas most civilians and guards were barely capable of even clutching for life after breathing in even small portions of the gases. His poison bombs seem to have no effect on him even after prolonged exposure) and Extreme Heat (Assassins during his time had to withstand being branded as a symbol of their dedication. Also walked relentless hours in the Syrian deserts during the daytime without any supplies. Also withstood being shot by fire arrows) and Cold (Was capable of climbing Masyaf's icy mountains with only a cape, swam in the icy winter waters of Atlas village to stealthily kill Leandros's men) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Being a fully-fledged Isu-Hybrid having directly descended from Adam and Eve themselves, he should easily be this strong and should be stronger than the Minotaur. Capable of easily breaking bones with his strikes and can effortlessly defeat multiple enemies wearing thick mail-plated armor with his bare hands, and is also capable of stabbing through and slicing up plated mail with ordinary swords. Can effortlessly snap necks and break spines with a single punch. Traded blows with and overpowered Rodrigo Borgia in all of their confrontations, and as a result, managed to amplify himself with the Papal Staff of Eden. Fought on equal grounds with Rodrigo's son Cesare, and eventually overwhelmed him. Easily killed Shahkulu, whose armor could easily brush off bullets and air assassinations from the former. Could easily jump several meters into the air even at an advanced age of 65), higher with swords, melee weapons, hidden blades, Hidden Gun (His Hidden Gun can easily send multiple people wearing heavy suits of mail-plated armor flying into the air. Repeated shots can easily wittle down reinforced siege machines to rubble. The Hidden Gun also shouldn't be much weaker than Cesare Borgia's guns, which can blow heads of comparably durable people wide open), crossbow (Has no problems penetrating thick mail-plated armor in one shot), normal artillery (While not on par with the more high-end artillery he usually uses, the more basic cannons he has used are still capable of dealing catastrophic damage to gigantic buildings in a single shot alone), bombs (Can easily blow up gigantic wooden structures and stone walls without issue. His bombs have a radius of over 4 meters, though they can easily harm people equally durable as him, and Assassins and Byzantine Templars with far weaker bombs than his could effortlessly destroy reinforced siege machines, although Ezio resorts to using much weaker bombs to avoid serious casualties. Piri Reis blew up up entire hulls of multiple large ships with the same bombs as Ezio during the Ottoman-Venetian War), the Staff of Eden and the Apple of Eden (Made clones that gave a Staff-amped Rodrigo an incredibly tough time). At least Building level with his strongest bombs (Made good use of Leonardo's bombs which weren't much weaker than Yusuf's strongest bombs, and managed to blow up several warships as a result. Can easily blow up massive wooden structures, buildings, like he did with the lighthouse that held up the Great Chain of the Golden Horn by using a bomb that had 50 times the power of his usual bombs), Leonardo da Vinci's war machines (Blew up multiple factories, reinforced stone cannon barracks, their towers and burned down several Borgia ships with Leonardo da Vinci's war machines, and is capable of destroying other comparable war machines) and his best artillery (Made use of cannons which could easily reduce multiple wheeled cannons to splinters in one shot and wittle down massive siege towers. The same cannons were used in Leonardo's war machines, being capable of destroying massive fortress gates and siege towers in one shot, casually generating this much energy, and were themselves used by Ezio to destroy them. Also made use of Greek Fire and left an entire harbor full of warships in flames) generally. Even higher with preparations (With enough preparations he managed to blow up the massive gunstock caches of Cappadocia and cover the entire underground city of Derinkuyu and leave it completely uninhabitable). Can also negate durability with the Apple of Eden and poisoned weaponry Speed: At least Supersonic+ by himself (Easily capable of dodging crossbow bolts and bullets at point-blank range simply by sidestepping or outpacing them altogether, and has done so numerous times in his life, and bullets were this fast during Ezio's time, although he has dodged faster rounds from from Cesare's pistol, which, while it looked like any ordinary 16th century pistol, was actually made of highly-advanced materials mentioned in the Apple of Eden. Has also outsped cannonfire and mortar-fire multiple times in a row, with mortar-fire being considerably superior to normal cannonfire, and Ezio can even view them in slow motion. Regularly outpaced arrow hails and casually deflected arrows at point-blank range in Assassin's Creed II: Discovery. Easily kept up with his Apple of Eden clones. Kept up with and dodged attacks from a Staff-amped Rodrigo Borgia. Got out of the way of an incoming cannonball during the Siege of Monteriggioni, mere moments before it struck. Easily managed to dodge shots from Leonardo's machine gun while on horseback. Also dodged bullets from Octavian de Valois' advanced gun made by Leonardo da Vinci. Got out of the way of a crossbow bolt right after it was fired, with the shooter itself being less than a few inches away from Ezio. Had no problems dodging cannonballs while on boat. Barely managed to save Shao Jun from oncoming cannonfire, tackling her just mere moments after the cannon was shot. Even in old age he could easily keep up with the more-agile-and-flexible Shao Jun) and with artillery (Can make incredibly precise shots over several kilometers without loss of speed within less than a few seconds), higher with the Staff of Eden, higher attack speed with his gun, bombs, Leonardo's war machines and prep. Athletic Human with the tank (Some guards often got overwhelmed by it). Superhuman with rowboats, Subsonic with the Flying Machine (The Flying Machine relies on diving methods, and in this case, it would not be much slower than most other diving apparatuses of the modern world today and would most likely be on par with most birds of prey) and parachutes (Should be on par with most modern parachutes, although his physical and combat speed remain unaffected in this case), Subsonic attack speed with his crossbow Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Easily overpowered a Staff-amped Rodrigo Borgia. Repeatedly wrestled with Cesare Borgia and eventually overpowered him, and Cesare himself was an accomplished bullfighter, being capable of wrestling with bulls and killing them all by himself. Can easily withstand latching onto ledges with his hookblade from great heights with no trouble at all. Even at an advanced age of 65, he was easily able to one-hit-kill a Chinese Imperial Guard by performing a hook-and-run and then slamming him into the ground), higher with the Staff of Eden Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ (Traded blows with and defeated Rodrigo Borgia many times, even when the pope used the Staff of Eden against him), higher with the Staff of Eden (Ezio later used its power to open the Vatican Vault and was permanently amplified by its power as a result, becoming stronger than before) Durability: At least Small Building level+ (His falls can generate enough energy to crack the ground. Has survived free-falls in excess of seven storeys multiple times at once without ever fracturing his bones and kept running without any versatile effects on his body afterwards. Took hits from Rodrigo Borgia several times, and in their final fight, Ezio easily brushed off several full-powered hits from Rodrigo's Papal Staff, which was actually a Staff of Eden, which easily bypassed the Armor of Altaïr's defenses, the armor Ezio was equipped at the time, with one of those moments being when Ezio was sent flying by the Staff's power, also survived being stabbed by a Staff-enhanced Rodrigo while the Assassin was briefly incapacitated by the Pope. Easily no-selled multiple fire arrows and cannonballs from ships and wasn't even fazed the least bit. Also tanked cannonballs twice during the Siege of Viana and was only knocked unconscious the first time, only for a few minutes, and the second time this happened he was only knocked back from his horse and wasn't even fazed the least bit, and said cannonballs easily destroyed large stone buildings and gigantic fortress watchtowers with a single shot throughout the events of the game, and they could easily destroy gigantic metal gates and Leonardo's war machines in a single shot, often leaving no traces of them, making them considerably superior to explosions of these levels. Said cannons also replicate feats considerably superior to the physical might of Bayek and even that of Kassandra. No-selled shots from Cesare Borgia's gun, which could blow up heads of comparably-durable people, like Micheletto Corella. Equal to Shahkulu, whose armor managed to brush off an aerial assassination from Ezio and not even moments later a full-powered stab from the latter without issue and was noted by Ezio to be too thick for the Hidden Gun's bullets. Can tank his own bombs at point-blank range with no damage. Should be on par with most other Isu-Hybrids, who can no-sell energy beams that are powerful enough to vaporize three human beings and reduce them to a bloody mist at the slightest touch), higher with armors, the Staff of Eden and the Apple of Eden (The Apple of Eden creates protective barriers against attacks that would mean to cause harm to its user), and even higher with smaller war machines (Like the Flying Bomber and Machine Gun, which were never really physically attacked), at least Building level with the Naval Cannon and the Tank (Both the tank and naval cannon could casually no-sell cannonballs that could one-shot gigantic buildings and fortress walls with ease. Can withstand their own firepower) and even higher with prep Stamina: Incredibly high (Went on for several decades hunting down the killers of his father and brothers with little rest, food or water. Has survived being stabbed, shot and thrown off tall buildings multiple times and still managed to fight at full power as if nothing happened to him, such as when a Staff-amped Rodrigo Borgia stabbed him through his armor, merely calling the stab as something his armor brushed off, and when he got shot at multiple points of his body and falling from a significant height at the same time and still managed to later on fight and blitz several armed guards without issue, later on freerunning throughout the Auditore crypt, and in the ensuing conflict, not once did he suffer from exhaustion. Singlehandedly blitzed and wiped out several enemy regiments during the Battle of Viana. Easily defeated hordes of mercenaries in several fistfighting competitions that extended multiple rounds, and Ezio won all of them. Even after being stabbed in the side, Ezio managed to wipe out every single enemy before falling unconscious. Ezio's abilities overall, gave him a legendary status among the Roman Thieves Guild, so far as going to convince some of the members to believe that Ezio's freerunning skills were exaggerated, and blatantly impossible for someone his age, forcing him to prove otherwise. By the time he was 52, word had reached Constantinople of his feats, leaving even the best Assassins there in awe of his amazing endurance. One of his most notorious feats of endurance involves him sprinting at top speed for over 300 meters uninterrupted and still appear completely unexhausted. Even in old age, he managed to overpower several heavily armed Chinese men with only a fireplace poker and managed to do immensely strenuous acrobatic maneuvers while suffering from several ailments and handicaps) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with equipment, several meters with throwing knives, several tens to possibly hundreds of meters with his Hidden Gun and Crossbow, higher with the Apple of Eden. Several hundreds of meters with war machines and Greek Fire. Several kilometers with cannons Standard Equipment: Dual Hidden Blades, Hookblade, hidden gun, throwing daggers/knives, Several sets of swords (Including broadswords, longswords, rapiers, schiavonas, scimitars, falchions, sabres, kilij and a personal Yatagahn sword), metal cestus (Later discards it by Revelations), Sword of Altaïr, Staff of Eden (Temporarily), Apple of Eden #6 (1486-1500, 1503-1506), dagger, axes, sledgehammers, war hammers, maces, spears, poisoned darts and needle, crossbow, personal bombs (smoke bombs, poison bombs, cherry bombs, thunder bombs, stink bombs, blood bombs, coin bombs that made use of pyrite and caltrop bombs to leave soldiers incapacitated for a brief period of time), Leonardo da Vinci's war machines, Parachutes, several sets of armors, including the personal armors of Marcus Junius Brutus, Altaïr and the Ottoman vizier Ishak Pasha, can also make use of household objects like brooms and whatnot to aid him in combat Intelligence: At least Genius. Ezio was both a highly skilled Assassin and an adept Mentor. He learned and developed a vast array of skills, such as picking pockets, blending into crowds, armed and unarmed combat, alternative or multiple weapon attacks, stealth and public assassination techniques, free-running and long-range combat. He was also able to use a variety of weapons and gadgets, including two Hidden Blades, a sword, throwing knives, smoke bombs, short blade and many more. Ezio was a very skilled freerunner from a young age. He learned how to free-run under the tutelage of either his father or older brother, and was able to move quickly and efficiently in sprinting, climbing, and jumping. In addition, he was also an extremely enduring and strong athlete, being able to perform all these actions without being encumbered by his large variety of weapons and armor at all. Although Ezio wasn't raised as an assassin from the beginning like Altaïr, throughout his life he has stored a vast amount of knowledge about combat, was trained several years to be an assassin, and despite his advancing years, Ezio's skill and speed as a freerunner increased significantly, being aware of all of his surroundings as well as planning his next move very quickly and carefully, as observed by younger Assassins such as Francesco Vecellio. He could easily interact with First Civilization architecture without having any knowledge of them firsthand. Ezio, due to his immense experience with various Pieces of Eden, ultimately decided to become a writer, his passion already being fueled by the fact that he had been an avid reader since he was a child, collecting several famous books scattered across Constantinople and whatnot. As a result of his journey, Ezio eventually managed to attain all of Altaïr's skills, secrets and experiences. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations that would kill most peak-level human beings. Extremely protective of his family, and would initially retaliate violently and ruthlessly against anyone who would insult his family or his loved ones, but ultimately gave it up as he grew older and wiser. Will put himself in harms' way to protect innocents and the ones he loves. Became immensely ruthless and vengeful in his hunt for Rodrigo Borgia, although by the time he assassinated Girolamo Savonarola, he had come to terms with his vengeance and ultimately abandoned it for good. Maximizing the Apple's range significantly exhausts him and drains his life-force, although this is countered by the Apple's ability to heal him just as fast, due to not having had much experience using its powers (It is not known whether Ezio had this weakness removed upon fully evolving his Eagle Vision to Eagle Sense, though it is most likely as Desmond, his descendant, was able to use it without any repercussions). Refuses to back down or give up even when the odds are against him or even when he is heavily injured. The tank requires at least 4 people to properly operate. Both the Flying Machine and the Flying Bomber require heat sources and convection of air to stay afloat, although the Flying Bomber's cannon easily removes this weakness. The Naval Cannon required Ezio to continuously switch from boat mode to cannon mode, leaving him vulnerable to oncoming fire. Initially in Assassin's Creed II, he couldn't use his Hidden Gun during combat and initially required some time to line up his shots, but as of Brotherhood, he has effectively mastered it to the point where he doesn't need to reload it to make multiple quick-and-consecutive shots at any given time. The poison blade's composition was so fragile that it broke upon use, forcing Ezio to refill once depleted. Developed an infection in the lung by 1519 due to his time in the vineyard, and due to having retired by that point, his health began to rapidly decline. Gallery AC2_Ezio_Bonus_Dye.png|Bonus Dye with the Misaglias Armor Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Soul Calibur).png|Ezio as he appears in Soul Calibur V Ezio-AC-Brotherhood-Render-Art.png|A render of Ezio in his Roman robes from Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood 1554732370838.png|Another render of Ezio in his Roman Robes Drachen_V.png|Ezio wearing the Helmschmied Drachen Armor 3f9cb06ecdc346f6b6acbf424d6fc1ed.png|Ezio wearing the Armor of Brutus File:Armor_of_ishak_pasha.png|Ezio wearing the Armor of Ishak Pasha Theme song Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Post-Crisis Batman (DC Comics) Batman's profile (Ezio had access to all his equipment upto 8-C and also had the Apple of Eden, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Poison Users Category:Ubisoft Category:Adults Category:Stealth Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Spear Users Category:Bow Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Sound Users Category:Blood Users Category:Madness Users Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Leaders Category:Teachers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Wise Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Parents Category:Seduction Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Status Effect Users Category:Death Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Information Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Boxers Category:Warriors Category:Athletes Category:Vigilantes Category:Preparation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Book Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Blade Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Firearm users Category:Married Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Acrobatics Users